Andrew Youngquist
Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OxF6YBteUQs 3:44 Rince Nua Irish Dance Flash Mob 793 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r91-qRKwcuE 1:01 Rince Nua Blue Team hard shoe "Cu Chullain" - Irish Fair of Minnesota 2014 446 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XvWGnQbhYMg 0:47 Rince Nua Blue Team portion of "Treble Reel" - Irish Fair of Minnesota 2014 117 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KQknoeYX5zU 2:02 Rince Nua Blue Team soft shoe "Diddly Reel" - Irish Fair of Minnesota 2014 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I9KAOIi6xZ0 2:05 Rince Nua Blue Team soft shoe "Diddly Reel" - Day of Irish Dance 2015 2.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1RDFuVotss 0:56 Rince Nua Blue Team hard shoe "Treble Reel" - Day of Irish Dance 2015 5.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pxZdrXlp9Es 3:11 Rince Nua Black Diamond B Team Potholg Slip Jig Soft Shoe Irish Dance - Irish Fair of Minnesota 2015 533 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5V25WrYWD-s 1:23 Rince Nua Black Diamond A Team Acapella Hard Shoe Irish Dance - Irish Fair of Minnesota 2015 838 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mtOZ8G_lV6g 2:50 Rince Nua Black Diamond A Team Trolleyed Hard Shoe Irish Dance - Irish Fair of Minnesota 2015 888 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rb03Np8D0zk 3:10 Rince Nua Black Diamond B Team Potholg Slip Jig Soft Shoe Irish Dance - Irish Fair of MN 2015 (2) 286 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eu_enuHlkSQ 4:07 Rince Nua Black Diamond A Team Spanish Point Irish Dance - Irish Fair of Minnesota 2015 822 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T2Ih4BMaKBA 1:25 Rince Nua Black Diamond B Team Hold Your Breath Hard Shoe Irish Dance - Irish Fair of MN 2015 (2) 336 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gkIYYrQlHEo 2:59 Rince Nua Black Diamond A Team Irish Dance - Irish Fair of Minnesota 2015 973 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q1UL5v5wQN0 1:18 Rince Nua Black Diamond A Team Acapella Hard Shoe Irish Dance - Irish Fair of MN 2015 (2) 471 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IIfJwMa08II 0:11 Liam Barnes, of 4-H, rides his motorized bicycle on Garage Logic at the Minnesota State Fair 45 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r0-gMpEaF7A 2:50 The U.S. Navy Band plays the blue grass number Missouri on Garage Logic at the Minnesota State Fair 43 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JsduvmVE-6o 2:20 The U.S. Navy Band plays the number Old Ironsides on Garage Logic at the Minnesota State Fair 70 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GUZ2LZLi28o 2:38 Rince Nua Black Diamond hard shoe "Trolleyed" - Day of Irish Dance 2016 1.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7PZpSjETMQo 2:30 Rince Nua Black Diamond B soft shoe "Slip Jig" - Day of Irish Dance 2016 694 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eyyNBJwXR-o 2:40 "Trolleyed" hard shoe Irish dance at the BMS Multicultural Festival 2016 6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D4ze6gCBWfc 1:30 Eddie's Mission Call 606 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s52TILuwvLI 1:44 "Let's Get Together" from The Parent Trap 1.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v7tWZLtpycg 2:01 "The End of the World" 56 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IK92U_wMwNQ 2:36 "One Voice" 156 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5JKFWyVlGoA 3:07 "7 Years" 64 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=52PSUWr-q8I 3:17 "Light In The Hallway" 66 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r0GNu7TAnoo 1:51 "The Bullfrog Opera" 124 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EaEsPfWjUIs 1:54 Violin Medley 47 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m755HLKkaio 2:34 "Trolleyed" 203 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bRxxKaPEasg 3:09 Abbott & Costello "Who's On First" 50 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qd3tQ8rv9e8 2:31 "Nessun Dorma" 53 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UnPLjzRXjbs 8:13 "Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat" 95 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f60gCsA0xAg 2:50 "Over the Rainbow" 57 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aXIsPRC6kAE 2:32 "Amazing Grace" 55 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZSCRNPWZ9yc 1:18 Rince Nua Irish Dance soft shoe Level 3 Reel - International Festival @ Otten Bros. Garden Center 484 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z1KNq00fjFA 1:21 Rince Nua soft shoe Level 3 Slip Jig - International Festival @ Otten Bros. Garden Center 74 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jjeG6-LxBHY 1:18 Level 3 Reel Irish Dance 414 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SBhPnlUe1YI 0:38 Hard shoe Irish dance on Thanksgiving 2014 (November 27) 153 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t1GrPUGVflk 1:05 Soft shoe Irish dance on Thanksgiving 2014 (November 27) 114 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MB5bICQy_Yw 1:28 Rince Nua Shamrocks soft shoe - Day of Irish Dance 2015 232 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xBlpt0WKwX4 1:15 Hurry The Jug Contemporary Irish Set Dance 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WGubzAfgSyE 1:17 Elin's "Hurry the Jug" Irish Dance 738 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sR6E5i1xd2A 2:09 Andrew singing "Bring Him Home" from Les Misérables accompanied by Marian 34 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lY3Fy2WrFVw 1:05 Rince Nua Elite & Black Diamond A Team Acapella Hard Shoe Irish Dance - Irish Fair of MN 2016 409 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ik7J8QwJRKk 3:30 Premiere Etude de Concours 51 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3dTwkoLgrl0 2:46 Musical Moment 37 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nO7x0hDtmE4 3:56 Melodie 50 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E1AW5lfB91g 3:21 Brazileria 15 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_AYnZfHcC2M 3:58 Bushido 352 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DhyAkLnyktw 3:37 The Tempest 39 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hnH6dqkEzeA 2:16 Firework 22 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlzYH8TZi9M 2:43 American Patrol 66 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fDJ3eoSniRI 1:28 "Tongue Twister" 29 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AR3lPzzB8vY 2:22 "How Far I'll Go" from Moana 36 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LiivMt2tMK0 2:42 "You're Welcome" from Moana 46 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2gttCb5Rqn4 1:43 "Can't Help Falling" 16 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V-GPXXZswm4 1:03 "Still Standing" from Sing 18 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MfTwXln_H4U 1:24 "Set It All Free" from Sing 128 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ATa6P1DOmUA 2:58 "When You Say Nothing" 24 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7T3WbHjJLcc 1:18 "Maybe" from Annie 23 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Lg5Gk9ZNS8 1:14 "My Girl" 23 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aT884V5VOyY 1:23 "Charlady" Irish Dance 1K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y0-KlPwBC0w 2:02 "You Raise Me Up" 18 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d4rFzfnudg4 0:59 "Poor Wayfaring" 25 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DeMXprJf1S0 1:39 "I Will Follow Him" 11 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lt6FAA03gr0 2:57 "Mary, Did You Know?" 25 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AWDX33poSK0 4:17 "Eagle's Wings" 22 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VhXaRdoJlG8 2:39 Leap Frog 44 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JlOva6I8wKQ 2:53 Blue Skies 41 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9zqQ0o_7yiM 2:40 Gospel John 48 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bRZQVO9DRj0 0:42 Arabian Dream 68 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pohs1o20TMA 5:04 Bryce Canyon Overture 80 views4 months ago The Road to Chancellorsville 86 views4 months ago African Bell Carol 38 views4 months ago Music from Star Wars: The Force Awakens 51 views4 months ago Hot Chocolate - The Polar Express 9 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=REt-bc70p2Y 0:49 Angels We Have Heard On High 60 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t2yHhLbia2s 2:33 Trolleyed 18 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2FBnaFx5ehI 0:40 Slip Jig Step About 12 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tcn_GnJSclw 1:39 Performance Reel 17 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kWHlwysU2c0 2:29 Trolleyed 17 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uG8pn4HNpow 2:27 Ceili 17 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQBSYNR2Qto 1:59 Performance Reel 22 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LlTYhl8clEI 1:15 Treble Reel 20 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tnDyrA4U3tk 1:09 A Cappella 22 views1 month ago Category:Andrew Youngquist Category:YouTube